Adhesives have been used extensively to join components of an overall article. However, known adhesive systems present several drawbacks. In particular, many traditional adhesives have difficulty in bonding different materials together (e.g., plastic to metal or two different types of plastic).
Primers or adhesion promoters have been used in the past to treat a surface to promote bonding. Primers have several drawbacks. For example, primers may degrade the integrity or quality of their corresponding workpiece. For example, application of a primer to a coated or painted substrate may degrade or destroy the coating or paint. In one particular case, solvent in the primer (or adhesive) composition may cause crazing or delamination of the coating or paint on a plastic component. The use of solvents also leads to issues of disposal and/or reclamation of the solvent after use. The use of solvents often requires the use of heat to drive off the solvent to affect drying or curing of the adhesive.
The inventors have recognized solutions to one or more of these problems.